And The Last Castle Falls
by Wiccachic2000
Summary: This is basically someone thinking about they're relationship with Kagome.


Title: And The Last Castle Falls 1/1  
  
  
Author: [][1][Kay][1]  
  
  
Disclaimers: Inu-Yasha belongs to the great goddess Takahashi  
  
  
Distribution: Feel free to put on your sites. However if or when you take my fanfiction please **LEAVE YOUR SITE ADDRESS** (I love to read ^_^)  
  
  
Rating: My ratings are Mercurial and Everchanging  
  
  
Feedback: I love feedback you can even flame me if you want I may laugh or I may not send out anything else for a while :: Smiles::  
  
  
Synopsis (somewhat): What if Shippo was older than we originally thought? What if he was hiding in the form of a kitsune kit for some reason? He can be whoever and whatever you want him to be. . .whoever and whatever he wants to be.  
  
  
Author's Notes 1: I tend to jump around with POV a lot and I don't really have a definitive set to my writing. I wrote this when I was bored in school I know this is very short. I am writing a longer sequel though based on the reactions of the two people I showed it to (my betas) where I was threatened if I didn't write one. Oh and for sweety be on the look out for 'His Sexy Bitchiness'.  
  
  
Title Ideas (hey, it was the creative process and it goes with the synopsis when I wrote it out on paper):  
  
1) Seen Any Unreal Shades Lately?Note: Too Witchblade  
2) Through a Stained Glass DarklyNote: Too Used  
3) The Last Castle FallsNote: #4 is better  
4) And The Last Castle Falls  
  
  
******Bold**=Thoughts  
  
********************************************************  
  


******I'm not who they think I am**___, he thinks to himself._

  
  
  


_ Hiding amongst the odd gathering of his current traveling companions, hiding in the open for any who cared to see._

  
  
  


****** This isn't even my true form**___, he mused in pleasure over this deceit,_**but I'd follow the vixen anywhere, although when I have made my overtures to her she won't have me. But its not outright refusal on her part just naïveté**___, he thought sadly to himself-the bitterness of his situation burning a place deep inside his mind._

  
  
  


**She is ****still blinded by her misguided love for the hanyou--half-breed filth. But I make sure I am always there to 'innocently' interrupt their moments, to sabotage their relationship, until she comes to me. And she doesn't suspect because she looks upon me as a child but I believe the 'vile creature,' the hanyou is starting to suspect**___, he muses while struggling to catch up and help to set up their camp for the night. Watching her as she comes back from her bath at the hot springs nearby and eats, before giving into her lethargy and crawling beneath her blankets._

  
  
  


**Despite what I've told them or what they may assume I'm over 200 years old. And I watched her with that filth before I took the shards from her and knew there was a power about her.**

  
  
  


Why else would I give them my precious vengeance for my father and consent to share air with the half-breed but to have her? Suffering his presence for my vixen prize.

  
  
  


I go to her in the night like I always do, using my false child form to some advantage, and she always lets me in to share her bed. However tonight when she looks at me she sees her 'lover' and when she hears me she hears him whispering his sweet nothings and wanton desires into her hair. We touch and we kiss in her waking-dream state and I know the hanyou senses and comes back to watch as the girl who holds his leash and a demon wearing his form practically fuck each other with their clothes on.

  
  
  


Yes I know the hanyou watches . . . her pleasure, and as I look into his eyes, his pain- and my fantasy. As she goes into her throes she quietly screams his name and it's like a slap to me, but what did I expect encouraging this illusion? That is why I didn't take her virtue because if. . .no when I do she will be screaming MY name not his.

  
  
  


But I smile, I smile for his benefit and he predictably growls and begins to stalk towards us. I wink and seemingly disappear from his view as I change into a 'teddy bear' from one of the books Kagome brought with her once, just as she says my name in that fragile questioning tone of hers-as she calls my name aloud fully awakening.

  
  
  


___"Shippo?"_**And it is as such for my future mate because I can be whatever you want me to be Kagome, whoever you want me to be.**

  
  
_  
_

*************************************************

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Kay

  
  
  


   [1]: mailto:Kapony2@aol.com



End file.
